The hypothesis of this study is that endogenous progesterone will have an influence on the response to alprazolam administration. The women may be more sensitive to alprazolam during their luteal phase of menstrual cycle because progesterone is the dominant hormone produced during this menstrual cycle phase. Both pharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamics will be measured after each alprazolam administration.